Path of the Moonlight
by Faiara
Summary: Sinar bulan yang memantul pada riak air laut menciptakan sebuah jalan. Jalan bagi mereka untuk bersatu dan saling mencinta. "Izinkan aku untuk menjadi kaki dan tanganmu, Eren. Kumohon, biarkan aku menebus dosaku." . "Kau kejam sekali padaku, Rivaille. Kau curang. Kau baru mengatakan semuanya disaat aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu!" . rivaille/eren.


.

"HENTIKAN DIA!" teriak seorang pria tua berperut buncit dengan setelan jas lengkap, memerintahkan para pengawal rumahnya mengejar seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek dengan surai eboni. Tampaknya ia tidak rela jika lukisan legendaris yang ia dapat dari _auction_ pameran ilegal dapat raib begitu saja hanya karena kedatangan seorang pencuri di rumahnya. Harga lukisan itu sangat mahal karena kelangkaan dan nama besar pelukisnya. Tentu, ia jelas tahu bahwa pencuri itu tidak bisa disamakan dengan pencuri-pencuri picisan yang bisa ditemukan di pasar. Mana ada pencuri pasar yang mengenakan seragam ketat lengkap dengan senjata dan alat-alat seperti seorang agen rahasia tersangkut di badannya.

Dari rekaman cctv yang tersebar di seantero sudut mansion, hanya ada satu kamera yang berhasil menangkap pergerakannya. Seluruh wajah si pencuri tidak terlihat karena pria cebol itu memakai masker hitam yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, serta sebuah kacamata berwarna senada. Setiap inci kulit tubuhnya terbalut dengan fabrik hitam ketat, hanya sedikit kulit wajahnya yang pucat dan rambut eboninya saja yang terlihat. Sial, dilihat dari gerakannya yang cekatan namun penuh kehati-hatian, pencuri ini benar-benar profesional.

Pria tua itu sudah menduga, bahwa pencuri yang menyusup ke mansion adalah salah satu agen organisasi pencuri budiman yang terkenal di kalangan kaum hitam sepertinya. Pasar ilegal di dunia bawah banyak yang menyewa agen-agen mereka untuk mengambil kembali barang yang telah dibeli dari sana. Harga sewa mereka sangat mahal, bahkan konon harganya setengah dari harga benda yang akan mereka curi. Benda apapun itu, dapat mereka curi tanpa tertangkap. Reputasi organisasi mereka sudah menjadi seperti pembicaraan umum saja di dunia bawah.

Namun, tampaknya penjagaan ketat di mansionnya belum cukup untuk bisa mencegah sang pencuri mengambil lukisan berharga itu, padahal ia pikir sudah mengantisipasinya dengan sangat baik. Entah selincah dan secepat apa pergerakan si pencuri hingga tidak bisa tertangkap sosoknya dalam kamera yang sudah terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan mansionnya. Bahkan ia sudah mengunci setiap pintu yang ada dengan kode sidik jari!

Pupil mata pria tua itu melebar tatkala melihat sebagian dari para bodyguard yang ia sewa sudah limbung ke tanah. Dari layar monitor yang menampilkan apa yang terjadi di latar parkir mansionnya, si pencuri sedang melawan pria-pria dengan tubuh jauh lebih besar dan kekar yang menjadi orang suruhannya. Sial, padahal pria itu sangat kecil dibandingkan para bodyguardnya, namun ia bisa memukul jatuh mereka tanpa terlihat kesusahan!

Tidak ada lagi bodyguardnya yang tersisa, si pria tua berteriak geram—frustasi karena lukisan yang ia menangkan dari pelelangan harganya ratusan juta dolar. Dia meninju layar monitor ketika menyaksikan si pencuri mengangkat bungkusan kain hitam yang berisi lukisan, dan mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah kamera di sana. Seolah mengatakan;

_I win. Fuck you, old man._

Benar-benar sulit dipercaya—hingga si pria tua sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat salah satu koleksi mobil mewahnya berdecit dan dibawa lari keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

shingeki no kyojin © isayama hajime

Rivaille ; Eren

Rate; Tpyus(fornow?)

.

path of the moonlight

.

.

.

.

Di sudut sebuah toko seni terkemuka kota Sina, ada dua orang pemuda manis yang sedang melihat-lihat karya seni dan beragam peralatan melukis di sana. Keduanya tampak terhanyut dengan dunia mereka sendiri—tidak membiarkan sedetik pun pandangan terlepas dari benda yang mereka minati.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Armin? Lihat, bulu kuasnya sangat halus sekali." celoteh Eren kepada sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan beragam seni kriya berjejer rapi di etalase toko. Ada banyak peralatan makan dari keramik yang cantik di sana. Armin hanya perlu sekali lihat untuk bisa mengetahui bahwa keramik-keramik itu berkualitas tinggi dan dibuat oleh tangan-tangan seniman keramik yang handal.

Pemuda manis berambut pirang itu menoleh barang sedetik pada setangkai benda yang dipegang Eren, "Hmm, kupikir itu bagus." komentarnya, kembali menatap kagum pada belasan peralatan makan. Eren mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti kenapa Armin bisa tampak begitu kagum dan antusias pada alat makan. Padahal di rumah mereka juga punya piring dan sendok untuk makan, kok. Memang ada bedanya dengan peralatan makan yang lain?

Merasa dicuekki, Eren kembali memulai kalimatnya, "Aku serius, Armin. Coba lihat," kuas itu ia kibaskan di depan wajah Armin, mencuri perhatian pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil, "tuh, bulunya saja bisa sampai bergerak. Kuas-kuas ini benar-benar bagus, kurasa aku akan membelinya." ucapnya seraya mengembalikan bulu itu ke kotak persegi panjang berisi satu set kuas untuk melukis. Eren merasa sangat senang bisa membeli barang yang diinginkannya dengan hasil dari pekerjaan sendiri. Sebelumnya, kakak angkatnya, Mikasa yang selalu membiayai kehidupan Eren semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Eren tidak mau merepotkan Mikasa terus, jadi ia bekerja serabutan dan menjual sebagian hasil karyanya.

Armin mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari objek yang diminatinya, lalu memperhatikan Eren yang sedang merogoh dompet dari dalam tas. "Apa uangmu cukup, Eren?" mata biru pemuda itu melirik sekilas pada label harga yang tercantum di bawah kotak, "Ini cukup mahal. Kau yakin akan membeli ini?" tanya Armin cemas. Jelas, harga satu set kuas itu hampir setara dengan uang makan mereka berdua satu bulan.

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau menemukan bahan yang bagus untuk membuat keramik, Armin." Eren tersenyum penuh arti. Beberapa lembar uang ia keluarkan dari dalam dompet, "Rasanya dulu kau sendiri yang bilang padaku; bahwa seorang seniman akan melakukan apa saja demi menciptakan sebuah karya seni _masterpiece_."

"Tapi kau sedang tidak membuat _masterpiece, _Eren. Lagipula kita ini masih pelajar, belum benar-benar lulus jadi seniman." Bola mata biru itu berputar malas, "Kemarin kau bilang padaku kalau kau sedang kena _artblock. _Marah-marah frustasi tidak jelas pula."

Bibir ranum Eren terkulum, "Kemarin, Armin. Itu kemarin." kelakarnya, lalu mengambil kotak kuas calon kepunyaannya dan berjalan melewati Armin. Sahabatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala, sudah terbiasa dengan mood Eren yang terkadang seperti _jet-coaster_. Menyeret kakinya malas (Armin masih setengah tidak rela meninggalkan belasan karya seni keramik itu begitu saja), pelajar kelas dua SMA seni yang sama dengan Eren itu mengambil asal sebuah patung malaikat kecil yang terbuat dari kayu untuk dibeli. Mampir ke toko seni yang terkenal di kota Sina ada peraturannya; harus beli sesuatu sebelum beranjak pergi.

Eren nyaris berteriak girang saat akhirnya wanita yang berada di balik konter kasir memberi bungkusan kotak kuas itu padanya, tanda bahwa transaksi mereka sudah selesai. Mulut Eren tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum lebar, matanya tidak lepas dari kotak, jari-jari mengelus-elus permukaan kertas tebal di tangannya. Armin yang sudah tiba giliran transaksi, memperhatikan kelakuan sahabatnya dan lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas maklum. Sikap Eren sama sepertinya yang dulu pernah dapat hadiah kiriman bahan berkualitas tinggi dari kakeknya di desa. Sulit untuk menahan diri untuk tidak berhenti mengagumi barang yang ingin mereka dapatkan selama ini.

Armin menyikut pelan lengan sahabatnya, "Sudah, Eren. Kau bisa mulai melukis ketika kita sampai di rumah." si pirang tahu jelas apa yang diinginkan Eren, pasti sahabatnya itu ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan mulai mengeluarkan peralatan melukis dari dalam lemari penyimpanan. Eren mudah sekali ditebak, wajahnya selalu menampilkan ekspresi perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Kau benar-benar mengenalku, Armin." sahut Eren, senyum lebarnya masih belum luntur. Tubuhnya berbalik dan memutar pintu kaca, hendak keluar.

"Apa kau lupa kita sudah mengenal sejak masih bayi?" Armin balas tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar toko mengikuti langkah Eren. Jalan raya besar dengan deretan toko berkaca yang menampilkan barang jualan terlihat. Kendaraan lalu lalang, dan orang-orang yang berjalan menyambut mereka.

Pemuda calon pelukis terkenal itu tertawa kecil, "Tidak, tentu saja aku ingat. Ah sudahlah ayo kita cepat pulang. Kau bilang ada ulangan besok dan kita perlu belajar." tukasnya sambil berjalan lebih cepat, dua langkah mendahului si pirang di belakang.

"Kau ini banyak alasan. Bilang saja mau cepat-cepat mengetes seberapa bagusnya kuas itu saat melukis." hidung kecil Armin mendengus geli. Langkahnya semakin cepat, mensejajarkan diri di sebelah teman sejak kecilnya. Rumah mereka di tengah-tengah kota, dekat dengan sekolah, dan mereka harus melewati beberapa trotoar penyebrangan yang padat dengan manusia.

Kedua bola mata indah Eren masih tidak bisa melepas pandangan dari bungkusan kecil berisi satu set kuas berkualitas tingginya, meskipun jarak pemuda itu hanya beberapa meter dari batas trotoar penyebrangan. Armin yang langkah kakinya pendek-pendek tidak bisa menyusul Eren karena lautan manusia di sekeliling, seolah memerangkap tubuhnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah terpisah jauh. Benar-benar, ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa orang-orang yang lalu lalang terasa lebih banyak dari hari kemarin?

Kepala Armin celingukan, mencari-cari figur tegap dengan rambut sewarna _amber _dan berkulit coklat. Kakinya setengah berlari melewati belasan toko dengan jendela kaca di pinggir jalan. Seandainya warna rambut Eren lebih mencolok sewarna rambut pirangnya, pasti ia akan mudah menemukannya. Sayangnya tinggi tubuh Armin tidak terlalu berguna untuk menemukan sahabatnya. Dasar Eren, kalau sudah fokus dengan sesuatu pasti segala hal yang berada di sekelilingnya dilupakan. Armin khawatir kalau Eren bisa saja salah melangkah lalu tersesat, atau karena tidak memperhatikan rambu peringatan si bodoh itu akan melangkah terus dan akhirnya kecelakaan.

"Armin?"

Pemuda berparas manis itu tersentak menoleh begitu mendengar namanya yang dipanggil. Ia tahu jelas siapa pemilik suara ini, bahkan sebelum ia lihat orangnya. "Jean." sapanya balik, namun tidak ada senyum ramah di sana—isi otak Armin masih penuh dengan dimana keberadaan Eren.

Teman satu sekolah mereka, dengan wajah kotak seperti kuda dan rambut coklat keabuan, menyadari apa yang salah saat melihat ekspresi wajah Armin yang terlihat cemas. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya, jadi ikut cemas juga. Jean menarik lengan Armin untuk berbicara agak jauh dari sisi jalan agar tidak mengganggu pejalan kaki lainnya, keduanya berdiri berhadapan di depan sebuah toko yang tutup.

Bola mata Armin tidak bisa berhenti berpendar gelisah, "Aku terpisah dengan Eren." kepalanya kembali tertoleh ke sisi kiri dan kanan, membuat rambut pirang panjangnya bergoyang, berharap menemukan sosok yang ia cari tertangkap pandangan.

"Ah, dasar Eren. Dia pasti terlalu fokus dengan sesuatu hingga bisa melupakanmu seperti ini." Manik Jean ikut berpendar mencari sosok si _brunette._ Yah, meskipun ia melakukan itu karena melihat wajah Armin yang terlihat begitu khawatir dan panik—dan setengahnya karena Eren juga merupakan sehabat sejak bangku SMP. Lengan kokoh Jean mengapit lengan kecil Armin, seakan pemuda itu tidak mau mereka terpisah sejengkal pun. Kaki Armin dipaksa melangkah cepat mengikuti langkah Jean—mencari Eren di tengah manusia yang berlalu lalang.

Dalam hati, Armin bersyukur karena keberadaan Jean sedikit menenangkannya. Tubuh tinggi pemuda itu juga bisa diandalkan untuk mencari Eren yang entah ada di mana. Armin mengeratkan diri pada Jean sedikit lebih dekat, sambil setengah berlari ia menyempatkan diri mendongak, menatap wajah Jean yang masih fokus mencari, "Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, Jean." katanya lembut, mungkin suaranya agak tenggelam dalam kebisingan jalan kota. Tapi dari mata Jean yang bergulir ke arahnya sambil tersenyum singkat, Armin tahu kalau pemuda itu mendengarnya.

Jean dan Armin masih terus mencari sosok Eren di antara kerumunan. Menerobos satu demi satu tubuh yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Namun perhatian mereka teralihkan begitu mendengar beberapa wanita berteriak, para pria memaki dan mengumpat kesal, saat sebuah mobil sport warna hitam mengebut di jalan raya, membalap kendaraan yang berada di hadapannya tanpa ampun, bahkan pengemudinya seakan tidak perduli ketika ia hampir menabrak para pejalan kaki di pinggir jalan.

Jean bisa melihat mobil itu seperti roket saja di jalanan, dari kejauhan. Armin hanya bisa bingung dan penasaran, melompat-lompat kecil ingin melihat sedikit atraksi jalanan. Perhatian pemuda pirang itu teralihkan saat Jean mendecak, bola matanya bergulir mengikuti kecepatan si mobil hitam melaju lurus di jalan yang berada beberapa meter di depan, menuju ke arah mereka..

"Ck! Memangnya ia pikir ini _track _mobil balapan? Seharusnya ia ikut saja dalam kejuaraan F—"

_BRRRRAKK!_

Lidah Jean terasa kelu. Matanya membola begitu melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji selama kurang dari satu sekon di depannya. Mendadak semuanya menjadi jauh lebih lambat. Mendadak telinganya tuli—ia tidak bisa mendengar teriakan yang seolah menggema. Mendadak tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan—semuanya seperti membeku. Waktu seolah seperti fatamorgana—terasa begitu—_tidak nyata._

Kurang dari satu sekon itu—belasan meter di depannya—

tubuh seorang pemuda berkulit coklat dan rambut _amber_ melayang di udara.

Jean tidak percaya. Jean tidak percaya. Satu detik kemudian ia kembali dalam kesadaran. Orang-orang kembali bergerak. Kulitnya bisa merasakan angin yang berembus. Telinganya menangkap jeritan histeris para wanita. Dengan gerakan sangat lambat maniknya bergulir dari orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun di depan mereka berganti menatap Armin di sebelahnya.

Jean terkesiap.

Tubuh kecil itu bergetar. Susah payah kedua tangannya di bawa ke hadapan wajah, menutupi lelehan air mata. Saat itulah Jean tahu kalau Armin juga melihat tubuh itu melayang. Jean tahu. Ia jelas tahu apa yang ada di pikiran orang yang dicintainya. Beberapa detik Jean hanya bisa mematung dan menyaksikan—hingga salah satu tangannya menepuk lembut pundak Armin.

Jean tidak percaya.

"Itu—bukan—" tangan Jean mencengkram semakin kuat. Tubuhnya memaksa gemetar, tapi ia sekuat tenaga menahannya. "Kita tidak—" _tidak mengenalnya. _Dadanya membusung, menarik oksigen sebanyak yang bisa ia tampung. Mati-matian Jean berusaha bertahan agar suaranya tidak terdengar—_mengakui_. Jean tidak percaya. Ia tidak mengenalnya. Itu adalah orang lain. Itu adalah orang lain. ITU ADALAH ORANG LAIN!

"Kita tidak—mengenalnya, Armin." salah. Terkutuklah suaranya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama—ia mendengar getaran di sana.

Persetan dengan keadaan ini. Jean tidak percaya. Jean tidak percaya! Jean _sama sekali tidak percaya_!

Mendadak Armin berlari, Jean terkesiap mengikuti, lalu mendahului. Tubuh besarnya berguna mendorong paksa orang lain untuk memberi jalan pada mereka. Tangannya mengait kembali pada tangan milik Armin, menuntun pemuda itu bersamanya. Tidak bisa didefinisikan kondisi wajah si pirang—ia terlihat begitu frustasi. Jean juga frustasi. Mereka sama-sama putus asa berharap apa yang mereka lihat adalah salah. Berharap akan menemukan sahabat mereka yang hanya sedikit tersesat, lalu kembali pulang ke rumah. Dirinya dan Armin hanya perlu yakin—kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Apa yang mereka lihat selanjutnya—adalah si korban kecelakaan yang bersimbah darah di tengah jalan. Orang-orang hanya mengerumuninya seperti api unggun. Beberapa dari mereka menelpon polisi dan rumah sakit terdekat. Tidak ada yang mendekat. Tidak ada yang berada di samping korban. Tubuh pemuda yang menjadi korban itu terlungkup tidak sadarkan diri, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena punggung yang menghadap mereka, dengan darah segar di sekelilingnya. Posisi kaki kanannya tidak wajar, seperti mengalami—Jean menelan ludah—_dislokasi _tulang.

Melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling, Jean tidak menemukan mobil sport hitam yang menjadi dalang kecelakaan ini. Pengendaranya kabur tanpa bertanggung jawab, meninggalkan si korban yang tampaknya sudah mati. Ia yakin pemuda malang itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi—dan ia akan yakin—seandainya tidak menyaksikan Armin dengan tarikan nafas terisak dan menyeret kakinya tergesa—menghampiri tubuh yang terbaring.

_Sekarang ia tidak ingin yakin—_

Jean baru menyadari kuas-kuas yang berserakan seolah berendam dalam kolam darah.

Lemah. Jean bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya yang bergetar—dan air mata yang memaksa keluar. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Ia jatuh berlutut di atas aspal yang keras. _Semua ini tidak nyata. _Berulang kali Jean membisikkan kalimat itu tanpa henti. Pikirannya menolak untuk mengakui. Tatapan matanya hampa menatap dua pemuda di tengah jalan—satu _tampak _mati dan lainnya berlutut, tergugu menangisi.

_Semua ini tidak nyata._

_Tidak. Itu bukan dia. Itu bukan dia. Itu bukan—bukan—bukan—bukan—bukan!_

_Itu bukan Eren—_

"ERRREEEEEEEENNN!"

Jeritan pilu Armin mengembalikan Jean kepada kenyataan. Menepis fatamorgana waktu yang terjadi dan kembali menjadi realita.

_Semua ini nyata—_

_dan itu Eren Jeager._

.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit kota Sina, seminggu setelah kecelakaan.

Ruangan itu sangat nyaman, jika kau tidak mengindahkan berbagai macam peralatan medis bermesin yang mengelilingi ranjang. Dindingnya berwarna hijau kebiruan, sesuai dengan warna mata indah milik seorang pemuda yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di atas pembaringan. Di sebelah tempat tidurnya ada sebuah meja kecil yang terhias sebuah guci biru berisi aneka bunga berwarna putih. Jendela yang berada tepat di atas ranjang terbuka, meniup pelan rambut _amber _halus si pasien, seakan sedang memberi ucapan salam.

Di sebelah si pemuda, ada seorang wanita asia bersurai hitam dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Sang wanita sedang memencet tombol remote berulang-ulang, mengganti setiap siaran yang ia lihat.

Mikasa hampir saja melempar remote, kalau saja tangannya tidak dihentikan Armin yang berada di sampingnya. Pemuda manis itu berkata sambil tersenyum miris, "Kau bisa menghancurkan tivinya, Mikasa."

Si wanita muda mendengus kesal. Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol lunak dengan kasar, dan layar yang menampilkan gambar itu menjadi hitam. Tidak ada yang bersuara, ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"Rasanya aku mau menonjok media massa, kalau aku bisa." Si wanita berdarah asia memulai pembicaraan, terlihat jelas kemarahan dari guratan di wajah dan tangannya yang terkepal. "Ini sudah seminggu! Tidak bisakah mereka menghentikannya? Apa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Aku ini juga punya perasaan!" ia berteriak frustasi. Menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah, mencoba meredam semua emosi. "Aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti menanyaiku—berhenti mengundangku ke acara infotainment yang terkutuk—" ia berhenti ketika hatinya seolah teriris-iris. Diraupnya oksigen banyak-banyak, memberi energi untuk melanjutkan kembali, "tapi mereka tetap saja menayangkan semua berita sialan itu! Dasar media cari sensasi, menayangkan judul yang menarik namun tidak pantas hanya untuk menaikkan rating."

Armin menatap sendu pada Mikasa. Wanita itu juga sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Dengan sayang, tangan kecilnya mengusap lembut punggung yang membungkuk, memberikan ketenangan. Begitu besarnya arti sang pemuda yang sedang terbaring koma di depan mereka, hingga Mikasa—yang ia kenal sebagai wanita terkuat, secara mental maupun fisik—bisa terguncang hebat dan menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya. Mungkin ia merasa—bahwa tiada lagi arti menjalani kehidupan tanpa sang adik di sisinya. Selama ini Mikasa hidup hanya untuk keluarganya yang tersisa, berjuang keras agar adiknya tidak merasakan penderitaan.

"Media memang selalu begitu, Mikasa, meski tidak semuanya." Bola mata biru itu memandang langit musim gugur di luar jendela, "Itu sudah—resiko sebagai aktris terkenal. Tapi yang penting sekarang, kau berada di sini—dan kita ada di sini, untuknya."

Perlahan, Mikasa kembali tegak, ia keringkan pipi dan sudut matanya yang basah dengan syal merah hadiah spesial dari sang adik. "Ya," desahnya pelan. Begitu sarat dengan kesedihan dan duka yang tidak terukur dalamnya, "hal yang lebih penting adalah, kita berada di sini untuknya." Bibir tipis sewarna _cherry _itu mengulang kembali kalimat sang adik kedua baginya. Manik gelapnya menyapu tubuh sang adik yang tertutup selimut di atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda sampai kapan ia akan melihat kedua bola mata indah itu lagi. Hidung dan mulutnya dipakaikan masker untuk bantuan pernapasan. Sekujur tubuhnya terbalut perban. Dan yang paling membuat hati Mikasa nyeri adalah—kenyataan kedua tangan adiknya lumpuh dan kaki kanannya telah diamputasi. Rasanya Mikasa ingin menangis lagi.

Armin mengerti keadaannya dan tersenyum dipaksakan. Setelah permisi ia keluar dari ruangan, berjalan tanpa arah di koridor rumah sakit yang lengang.

Ia dan Mikasa, dan semua orang yang mengenal pemuda yang koma di depannya ini telah terguncang begitu mendengar kabar mengerikan di awal musim gugur, seminggu yang lalu. Mengapa orang-orang baik selalu menjadi korban? Mengapa orang yang tidak bersalah yang harus menuai akibat? Sahabatnya ini sangat baik—mata hijau terangnya selalu penuh dengan galaksi, dan terpancar determinasi yang kuat jika berbicara mengenai mimpi.

Inikah cara semesta membalas semua usaha, doa dan mimpi Eren?

Armin menyandarkan punggung pada dinding kaca rumah sakit. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat merogoh sebuah benda persegi panjang di balik kantung celana _camo _yang ia kenakan. Masih ada noda merah yang sudah menjadi coklat di sana, menutupi sebagian nama merk terkenal dan petunjuk pemakaian. Perlahan, jari-jarinya membuka kotak; terlihat beberapa kuas panjang dengan bulu halus pada ujungnya di dalam.

Armin menatap benda itu nanar. Tidak bisa ia tahan air mata yang melesak keluar.

.

.

.

_2 tahun kemudian_

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar monster, Rivaille."

Yang disebut hanya mendecih pelan sebagai jawaban. Dia kembali berkutat dengan urusan di laptopnya, tidak memperdulikan kedua rekan yang secara khusus mengunjunginya.

"Naa-naa, Erwin. Dia memang begitu. Setan, Jin, Monster, Iblis—atau ah, apapun itu. Seharusnya kita sudah bisa menebak kalau ia akan tetap sehat setelah kena cium belasan peluru di tubuhnya, dan bisa hidup sampai sekarang." wanita berambut coklat dan berkacamata tertawa kecil, "Bahkan kudengar dari dokter, kondisinya sudah mulai normal. Padahal dia baru seminggu masuk rumah sakit untuk menjalani operasi demi mengeluarkan peluru-peluru itu dari tubuhnya dan sadar tiga hari kemudian. Rivaille, kau memang dedemit ajaib!" tawanya mengeras memenuhi ruangan. Tiba-tiba asbak rokok dari besi melayang dan membentur dinding di belakang si wanita. Ah, beruntung sekali ia bisa menghindarinya. Kalau kena bisa-bisa ia gegar otak.

"Brengsek kau, Hanji." desis pria cebol bernama Rivaille. Hanji cengar-cengir tanpa dosa. "Ada urusan apa kalian datang kemari?" tanyanya dingin.

"Sekedar menjenguk teman yang sedang dirawat." jawab pria berambut pirang. Dia dan Hanji duduk di sofa tamu dekat ranjang pasien.

"Kalian kurang kerjaan." Jari-jarinya kembali bergerak lincah dan cepat di atas keyboard. Di samping ranjang ada meja kecil dari kayu. Erwin menyipitkan mata begitu melihat benda yang berada di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dokter yang khusus mengurusimu hingga kau diijinkan merokok?" tanyanya heran. Wanita di sebelahnya kembali tertawa pelan.

"Sekedar ancaman kutembak dengan pistolku. Hasilnya dia berlari tunggang langgang dan tidak pernah kemari sejak saat itu."

"Wow!" Hanji terbahak sembari bertepuk tangan ria, "Doktermu kan wanita polos baik-baik, Rivaille! Wajar saja dia kabur setelah mendengar ancaman darimu. Lagipula pistol yang mana maksudmu? Aku tidak percaya sekarang kau menjadi dedemit mesum!" tawa kerasnya kembali. Rivaille yang terganggu hampir saja melempar laptop kalau ia tidak ingat pekerjaannya.

"Kalau kau bicara lagi, dengan senang hati kurobek anu-mu, dan kau tidak akan bisa punya anak, waria tengik."

"Aww~ Ternyata harapanku agar Rivaille bisa dengan ajaib berubah lembut saat tidak sadarkan diri beberapa hari lalu itu ternyata tidak terkabul. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah berdoa jauh-jauh ke gereja di kota Trost yang terkenal paling suci itu." Hanji pasang wajah kecewa yang jelas pura-pura.

"Mahluk sepertimu berdoa di tempat seperti itu. Apa kau pikir dirimu pantas?"

"Cih. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sudah mendoakanmu. Kau juga tidak pantas menerima doaku."

"Aku tidak memintanya, sialan."

"Sudahlah, Hanji." Erwin yang entah sejak kapan selalu menjadi penengah diantara keduanya, melerai adu mulut itu tegas. Yang disebut namanya pura-pura cemberut. Kenapa cuma namanya yang disebut? Suaminya ini pilih kasih.

Rivaille hanya mendengus pelan. Hanji memutuskan keluar sebentar untuk mengambil kopi. Selama beberapa saat, ruangan itu hening, memperdengarkan dengan jelas suara tombo-tombol keyboard yang ditekan dengan gerakan cepat. Erwin tidak habis pikir kenapa rekannya yang satu ini tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya satu hari pun.

"Apa yang sejak tadi ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Erwin? Wajahmu seperti orang sembelit." Rivaille hanya melirik wajah rekannya itu sekilas, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut si pirang, "Sesuai perjanjian, bos besar sudah mengeluarkanmu dari organisasi. Kau tidak diperbolehkan mengungkit-ngungkit hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia hitam dan rahasia organisasi."

"Baik, aku juga sudah tidak perduli. Kalau bisa aku ingin menghapus ingatanku sekalian."

"Kita punya alat canggih penghapus memori, Rivaille, kau tahu itu, dan kau pasti sudah melakukannya sejak dulu. Jangan jadikan itu alasan. Sampai sekarang pun ingatanmu masih lengkap."

"Aku benci alat itu. Sudah dipergunakan berkali-kali ke kulit kepala orang, dan tidak pernah dibersihkan."

Erwin sudah mafhum dengan sifat maniak bersihnya Rivaille. Jadi ia diam saja dan menerima alasannya, walau itu lebih terdengar seperti elakan.

Pintu kamar rumah sakit itu terbuka, dan Hanji muncul dari baliknya; membawa nampan dengan tiga gelas plastik berisi cairan kopi. Wanita macho itu meletakkan dua di meja depan sofa dan satu lagi di meja kecil sebelah Rivaille.

"Apa sih yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Hanji penasaran, duduk di sebelah Erwin lagi. Sama herannya dengan sang suami yang tidak habis pikir kenapa rekannya tidak berhenti bekerja dalam kondisi—parah? Tentu saja parah, Rivaille kena belasan peluru dan orang biasa pasti sudah mati. Tapi ia tidak mati; malah duduk santai sambil bekerja di ranjang rumah sakit..

Rivaille bukannya menjawab. "Waria, bukannya kau memiliki museum khusus lukisanmu sendiri?" pertanyaannya mengisi ruangan yang sesaat hening.

"Err, ya, kenapa? Tiba-tiba kau beralih minat dari musik ke lukisan, Rivaille. Kau kan konduktor orkestra?" bibir wanita itu baru saja akan menyentuh pinggiran cangkir untuk menyeruput sedikit kopinya, namun ia kembali meletakkannya di atas meja. Tertarik dengan topik bawaan teman sejak belasan tahun lalunya ini, mata Hanji berbinar—seni lukis adalah bidang yang ia kuasai. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang pelukis dan organizer pameran lukisan. Karya-karyanya terkenal di kalangan seniman dan banyak kolektor seni yang ingin mengoleksinya. Bayar mahal, tentunya.

"Aku tidak beralih minat, hanya sedang mencari suasana baru." Rivaille sedang beralasan, dan Hanji tahu itu.

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu." cengiran iseng tampak di wajah Hanji, "Bilang saja kalau kau memintaku jadi guru lukismu. Kudengar belakangan ini kau sering menatap koleksi lukisan-lukisan curian yang dipajang di markas kita. Ada apa denganmu? Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi." Kilau di mata Hanji bersinar lebih, menunjukkan ketertarikannya yang meningkat. Memang dasar Hanji tukang ikut campur, selalu tahu apa yang sedang menjadi topik hangat yang menjadi pembicaraan agen-agen organisasi rahasia mereka. Apalagi jika menyangkut soal Rivaille, yang notabene anggota paling misterius bin aneh dalam organisasi. Hanji sudah terlalu lama mengenal Rivaille, sampai wanita itu bisa menebak sedikit jalan pikirannya. Cuma sedikit, sih, tapi segitu saja bahkan sudah lumayan.

"Aku tidak segila itu sampai sudi meminta seorang alien hermaphrodit mengajariku melukis." Si pria cebol mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak memerlukan guru karena aku bisa melukis, Hanji. Aku tidak menemukan kesulitan saat memegang kuas dan menggores cat berwarna di atas kanvas."

Hanji tampak diam dan hanya menatap Rivaille heran selama beberapa saat. Otaknya sedang bekerja; mengais-ngais memori belasan tahun lalu saat mereka bertiga masih mahasiswa. Beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu dengan cepat menoleh pada sang suami di sebelahnya, pupil mata melebar dan alis naik dua, "Erwin, kalau tidak salah, Rivaille tidak pernah bagus dalam seni lukis, bukan?" sekarang dahinya mengkerut-kerut, efek kombinasi bingung dan kembali mengais memori saat ia masih terhitung gadis, "Dulu saat sekolah, dia—" telunjuknya menunjuk pada sang teman lama yang turut memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menyengat, namun tatapan mata Hanji masih terpaku pada mata biru suaminya, "dia selalu mendapat nilai paling jelek seantero sekolah dalam pelajaran seni lukis. Benar begitu bukan?"

Satu kedip, dua kedip, dan Hanji nyengir kuda ke arah Rivaille saat Erwin hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Mendadak Hanji bersyukur karena otaknya belum karatan, dan mulut Rivaille bersiap melancarkan rentetan kalimat elakan. Sayang, keduluan oleh Hanji yang sudah paham dan mengerti; petunjuk-petunjuk kecil yang terkumpul sudah membentuk susunan puzzle yang hampir sempurna. Tinggal beberapa keping lagi, dan gambar itu akan terlihat jelas. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab; kenapa seorang Rivaille yang tidak bisa melukis mau berusaha keras belajar demi bisa melukis.

"Nah, Rivaille. Sekarang kau harus ceritakan pada kami apa yang membuatmu mau belajar melukis. Atau kau sebenarnya sudah belajar dan sekarang bisa melukis dengan baik dan benar?" wanita itu masih memasang cengiran jahil, malah semakin lebar karena ia sudah mengerti hampir semuanya. Hanji hanya tidak tahu alasan Rivaille; ia tidak menyangka kalau seseorang yang sudah lama menyerah dalam suatu bidang bisa tiba-tiba berubah dan malah mempelajarinya.

Menatap keluar jendela, Rivaille menggumam tidak jelas untuk sesaat—yang Hanji asumsikan itu adalah beragam makian. "Aku memang sudah belajar dua tahun belakangan." desisnya pelan, seolah merasa dirinya sedang ditelanjangi oleh sepasang mata coklat milik mahluk ambigu yang terbungkus kacamata.

Pekikan senang dan antusias datang dari mulut satu-satunya wanita di sana, "Benarkah? Jadi selama ini kau sembunyi-sembunyi belajar melukis. Dua tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama, dan kau berhasil menyembunyikannya dariku yang bertelinga neraka ini. Haruskah kau aku puji?" senyuman iseng lagi-lagi terkulum di bibir, "Ceritakan pada kami alasanmu bisa mendadak berubah haluan dari musik begitu, Rivaille."

"Aku tidak melupakan musik, sialan. Dan kenapa aku harus menceritakannya?" decakan sebal dan tatapan mata tajam tampaknya sudah tidak mempan lagi digunakan pada kedua sahabatnya. Terbukti dari Erwin yang meskipun daritadi hanya diam, tapi dari senyum tipis yang ia sembunyikan sambil menunduk itu tanda bahwa ia sebenarnya menyimak. Tatapan galaknya yang ia layangkan pada Hanji sudah tidak bisa didefinisikan lagi betapa seramnya, namun wanita itu hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran jahil. Ah, sepertinya Rivaille menyesal karena sudah terlalu lama bersama mereka.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai bayaran. Kalau bukan kami yang menemukanmu waktu itu, kau pasti sudah terkubur di dalam tanah sekarang." jawab Hanji enteng dengan kedikkan bahu. Ingin rasanya Rivaille membedah otak aliennya itu dan menggantinya dengan otak manusia yang lebih waras. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa pria waras dan normal seperti Erwin bisa menikah dengan alien sinting nan ambigu seperti Hanji.

"Cih, sial kau." Bibir Rivaille tidak tahan untuk tidak mendecih, setidaknya itu bisa sedikit meluapkan rasa kesalnya. "Minta bayaran dari korban yang ditolong dengan mengorek informasi pribadi miliknya. Kau alien tidak bermoral."

"Berhenti beralasan, dedemit. Kau lebih tidak bermoral daripada aku." Hanji mendengus geli, sudah sangat terbiasa menerima untaian kalimat manis dari kawan lama tersayang. "Kau sudah tertangkap basah sekarang. Cepat ceritakan saja." Nada suaranya tetap terkontrol, tidak terdengar memaksa ataupun terburu-buru ingin mendengar. Hanji bak seorang jaksa yang sedang menuntut terdakwa.

Rivaille ingin mengutuk suratan takdir karena sudah mempertemukannya dengan mahluk bernama Hanji Smith. Menarik nafas sabar, pria berusia di pertengahan tiga-puluhan itu meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja samping ranjang dan membetulkan posisi duduknya sejenak; punggungnya menjadi menyentuh dinding dekat jendela, tubuhnya menghadap kedua kawan lama. Ekspresi tatapan mata sengaknya tidak akan hilang, tentu saja.

Kedua alis Hanji terangkat naik, seolah meminta Rivaille segera memulai ceritanya; dan seolah meminta Rivaille mengacak-acak wajahnya juga.

Rivaille menarik nafas lagi—kali ini karena sudah tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan dosa yang ia lakukan dua tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak bisa menampik bahwa ia perlu menceritakan hal ini pada seseorang, dan tidak salah jika ia menceritakannya pada kedua orang yang paling ia percayai dalam hidupnya. Yah, semoga saja ia tidak salah. Tapi daripada ditelanjangi mata keranjang alien sinting, lebih baik ia menelanjangi dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sudah ketahuan setengah, lebih baik dia beberkan saja semuanya daripada nanti Hanji akan mencari ceritanya sendiri dan malah menyimpulkan cerita yang salah.

Rivaille memejamkan mata sejenak, memanggil kembali ingatan terlarang yang sudah terpatri dalam benaknya. Perlahan ia ceritakan awal mulanya, lalu sampai pada bagian dimana Rivaille merasa saat itu ia telah melakukan dosa terbesar. Tentu, Rivaille sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia sama sekali bukanlah orang suci, namun kejadian itu selalu terpaku dalam pikirannya, dan mendadak membuatnya merasa seperti iblis jahanam. Erwin dan Hanji menyimak ceritanya dalam diam, sesekali bibir Hanji membuka karena terperangah—dan keduanya semakin terperangah saat melihat wajah kawan lama yang ternyata bisa terlihat frustasi berat.

Satu hal yang membuat Rivaille tidak bisa melupakan kejadiannya; adalah bayangan mata hijau terang seperti permata yang penuh galaksi dalam satu detik wajah manis itu membentur kaca depan mobil. Di detik itulah Rivaille terpesona pada matanya, sekaligus merasa brengsek karena telah menghancurkan kehidupannya. Rivaille sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan pemuda manis bermata seindah bintang yang ia hancurkan hidupnya; dalam hati ia tahu bahwa hampir tidak mungkin pemuda itu bisa hidup setelahnya. Pekerjaannya dalam organisasi memang terkadang sedikit menuntut membunuh orang, tapi Rivaille hanya membunuh orang yang memang telah siap kehilangan nyawa. Dan pemuda manis korbannya itu tidak pernah siap hidupnya akan diambil oleh seorang pencuri yang sedang kabur bawa barang curian.

"Kau kabur—dan tidak ketahuan selama dua tahun ini, Rivaille? Kau menyuap polisi?" Erwin bertanya, sedikit menggeram karena tidak bisa menahannya. Rivaille tahu, bahwa kawannya yang satu ini paling menjunjung tinggi rasa tanggung jawab. Ia sudah siap dengan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan kedua sahabatnya saat akan mulai bercerita. Dosanya bukanlah sekedar menghancurkan hidup seorang anak muda. Apa yang ia lakukan adalah kasus kriminal.

"Saat itu aku sedang bertugas, memakai pakaian seragam lengkap yang khusus untuk spionase. Mobil mewah yang kukendarai kupacu sampai perbatasan laut dan kuceburkan ke dalamnya dari tebing curam. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak yang tertinggal. Polisi tidak bisa mengendus sedikit pun jejaknya."

"Wajar saja mereka tidak bisa menyentuhmu, karena kau seorang _Levi_." balas Hanji, kali ini tidak dengan nada ceria atau iseng; hanya ada sengatan yang menusuk di sana. Terbersit sedikit rasa penyesalan karena sudah meminta Rivaille menceritakan semuanya. Rivaille tidak bereaksi apapun begitu nama _codename _miliknya saat masih menjadi anggota organisasi dijadikan alasan.

Rivaille menunduk, ujung bibirnya tertarik melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang miris. Apakah kedua sahabatnya ini akan menyuruhnya mengaku ke pengadilan? Jika memang begitu, kali ini, dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya. Ia sudah tidak akan lari lagi. Ia sudah siap menerima balasan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan; merenggut hidup seorang pemuda yang sedang menjalani hidup penuh ambisi. Rivaille tidak bisa melukiskan betapa banyak nuansa yang tersirat dalam mata besar nan indah itu; determinasi, ambisi dan mimpi, yang membuatnya terlihat seperti penuh galaksi. Sangat cantik—begitu cantik hingga Rivaille merasa hatinya nyeri setiap ia mengingatnya. Saat itulah Rivaille baru menyadari bahwa ia juga manusia biasa yang memiliki hati seperti orang lain.

Ruangan yang selalu berbau khas rumah sakit itu hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan; semua sedang menata hatinya masing-masing. Erwin dan Hanji saling melirik, berbicara dengan tatapan mata. Rivaille hanya bisa mendesah berat dan menunduk menatap seprai ranjang yang kusut setelah sesi pengakuan bersalahnya.

"Kau—selama ini menyimpan semuanya sendirian?" tanya Hanji, berat. "Apa kau menemukan keluarganya dan setidaknya—kau mengirim kompensasi pada mereka?"

Yang ditanya meneguk ludah. "Tidak." Untuk sesaat, nafas Rivaille tercekat, dan telinganya dapat mendengar tarikan nafas Erwin yang sedang mencoba bersabar untuk tidak menghajarnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengirimkan apapun. Aku tidak—aku mencoba melupakan semuanya." Ia siap, karena itulah ia mengaku. Meskipun dalam keadaan menunduk, Rivaille sudah bersiap menerima kalau-kalau sebuah tinju atau tendangan melayang ke tubuhnya.

Sekarang Hanji yang gantian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa, apa, atau keadaan selanjutnya dari korbanmu?" pertanyaannya menjadi retoris. Hanji sepenuhnya bisa menebak kalau pemuda malang itu tidak akan selamat, dan ia tahu kalau si tersangka juga tahu.

"Kau—aku tidak menyangka kau begitu menyedihkan, Rivaille."

Jika seorang alien hermaphrodit yang selalu penuh energi dan keceriaan sudah mendesis dengan nada suara menyaingi dinginnya es di kutub; maka setiap orang yang mendengarnya tahu bahwa itu bukanlah suatu kalimat main-main. Rivaille mengerti mengapa si alien bisa bersikap seperti itu karena Hanji adalah ibu dari seorang putra yang ia miliki.

Dari kondisi hati Hanji yang terlihat di wajahnya saat ini, Rivaille bisa menebak kalau wanita itu sudah tidak berminat berbicara lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Rivaille? Tetap menjalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa?" pertanyaan itu tidak terdengar menusuk, tapi tatapan mata Erwin begitu menyengat..

Rivaille geming sesaat. "Kalian tidak ingin melaporkanku pada polisi?"

"Untuk apa? Kau yang bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu. Seret kakimu sendiri ke meja pengadilan."

"Kalian bisa dituduh karena telah menyembunyikan identitas tersangka."

"Sudah melakukan kesalahan, masih mencoba cari-cari alasan." desis remeh keluar dari mulut manis seorang Hanji, "Aku tidak perduli. Terserahmu saja." lirikan sengit ia layangkan ke arah Rivaille, sebelum bangkit dan berjalan keluar dengan bantingan pintu.

Rivaille memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya meraih sebatang rokok dan membakar ujungnya dengan pemantik. Ia tidak sedang salah tingkah hanya karena Erwin masih menatapnya sengit. Rivaille hanya sedang menata pikiran dan hatinya yang sedang berkecamuk dengan caranya sendiri. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan saat sedang terkurung di ruangan rumah sakit?

"Setiap hari aku mencoba, tetapi itu malah membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya. Mengingat hal itu saja sangat menyakitkan." Bariton yang serak mengisi ruangan. Erwin sedikit terkesiap saat Rivaille kembali memulai sesi pengakuannya, kali ini dengan sebatang rokok terselip diantara bibir yang sering melontarkan makian.

Erwin memilih diam saja. Kalau biasanya dia yang menjadi pemimpin dan harus banyak bicara untuk memberitahukan strategi penyusupan dalam organisasi, kali ini dia hanya menjadi pendengar pengakuan dari seorang kawan lama yang sedang melankolis.

"Setelah insiden itu, satu bulan penuh aku hidup seperti orang mati. Kalau kau ingat, saat itu aku juga tidak menerima misi apapun dengan dalih kesibukan." Asap putih mengepul keluar dari bibirnya, "Aku bahkan berhalusinasi tentang si korban yang berdiri di sudut kamar dan menatapku sepanjang hari. Hal itu hampir membuatku gila."

Beberapa menit, tidak ada yang bersuara. Rivaille tampak ragu saat akan memulai ceritanya lagi; dan di saat itulah, pintu kamar rawatnya dibuka dengan kasar. Hanji pelakunya, sedang berdiri dengan wajah masam.

"Erwin, sampai berapa lama kau tahan berada di sini?" Hanji bahkan tidak perlu melayangkan tatapan pada Rivaille saking muaknya.

Erwin sadar bahwa itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan isyarat baginya untuk segera pergi. Ia menatap Rivaille sebentar, lalu bangkit berdiri. Berjalan menuju sang istri yang menunggu satu langkah di luar ruangan, tangannya baru saja akan menarik gagang pintu untuk menutupnya; jika tidak ditahan oleh sebuah suara.

"Sesaat sebelum menceburkan mobil, aku melihat sebuah kuas yang tersangkut di bagian bawah kaca depan." Suara bariton itu pelan, tapi karena ruangan yang begitu hening, dua orang lain itu bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. "Kupikir dia seorang pelukis—dan itulah, alasanku belajar melukis." Lirihnya rendah; dan terdengar jelas rasa bersalah di dalamnya.

Pasangan suami istri itu geming. Kini Hanji menatap Rivaille sedih.

"Aku mencoba menebus dosa dengan menjadi pelukis demi dia." Batang rokok yang bahkan belum setengah terbakar itu ditekan kasar ke dalam asbak. Rivaille mematikannya.

"Memang tidak sebanding, tapi kurasa—hanya cara itulah aku bisa mengenangnya dengan tidak menyakitkan."

Hanji melewati Erwin. Kini ia dua langkah di hadapan Rivaille yang mendongak menatapnya dengan sorot mata paling menyedihkan yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Semua lukisanku kubuat demi dia. Meskipun aku sama sekali tidak yakin dia akan memaafkan kesalahan yang kuperbuat, jika seandainya dia telah berada di surga, ia akan tahu bahwa si brengsek yang telah menabraknya sedang mencoba menebus dosa-dosanya."

Mata Hanji mulai berkaca-kaca. Erwin maju dan berdiri di sisinya, ikut menatap getir pada sahabat lama mereka.

"Aku pun sudah hancur karena telah merenggut hidupnya."

Tatapan Rivaille menurun menatap lantai. Hanji tidak kuasa menahan lagi air matanya, dan Erwin sedikit menguatkannya dengan menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya. Hanji tidak menyangka bahwa rekannya yang ia pikir tidak punya hati itu ternyata benar-benar memiliki hati—tapi ia menyesalkan satu hal; kenapa sisi manusiawi Rivaille baru muncul saat ia telah merenggut hidup seorang pemuda?

"Kau terlambat menjadi manusia, Rivaille." bibir wanita itu mendesis, tapi tidak menusuk seperti sebelumnya. Hanji merasa kasihan, tapi ia turut mengasihani keduanya; baik korban maupun pelaku. Jujur saja ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa karena si pelaku ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan dimatanya.

Hanji terjepit diantara rasa marah dan rasa iba pada Rivaille.

"Kami akan mengunjungimu lusa." Erwin yang sikapnya paling tenang, mulai mengambil keputusan. Ia menarik tangan istrinya untuk berbalik dan melenggang keluar. Mereka sama-sama butuh menenangkan diri. "Tenangkan dirimu dan pikirkan semuanya lagi, Rivaille. Kami tidak akan melaporkanmu. Keputusanmu sendiri untuk menyeret kakimu ke meja pengadilan." dan dengan kalimat itu, pasangan suami istri itu pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya.

Ruangan yang terlalu hening membuat Rivaille larut dalam kenangan.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasakan hal ini. Tapi Rivaille terlanjur jatuh cinta pada matanya.

Entah untuk kesekian kali, ia kembali tenggelam dalam dunia berwarna hijau terang. Permata cantik sang pemuda lagi-lagi menghantuinya.

.

.

.

.

Kamar rumah sakitnya tidak pernah berubah. Tetap sejuk dengan cat dinding berwarna hijau kebiruan; sesuai dengan keindahan warna mata penghuninya. Tidak ada lagi mesin-mesin penyokong hidup yang mengerikan di sekitar ranjang. Dua lemari kecil berwarna krem bersisian di sebelah meja samping tempat tidur. Di sisi lain ada beberapa sofa untuk menerima tamu dan sebuah layar televisi yang tergantung di dinding. Kamarnya sangat nyaman dan cukup mewah; terima kasih pada sang kakak yang rela menghabiskan uang untuk biaya rumah sakitnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Eren."

Suara tenor Armin yang sedikit cemas menyapu telinga. Eren tersenyum dan diam-diam bersyukur dalam hati karena ia masih memiliki banyak sahabat yang setia padanya. Salah satu yang paling dekat menginap semalam untuk menjaganya dan sekarang sedang berada bersamanya. Pagi hari ini, Armin sudah rapi dengan baju santai khas mahasiswa. Eren masih mengenakan piyama hijau katun rumah sakitnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Eren memberikan senyum saat menerima uluran tangan sahabat pirangnya, perlahan ia turun dari ranjang dan berdiri dengan sebelah kakinya. "Kau tidak perlu cemas begitu."

Tangan Armin yang lain meraih kursi roda, mendekatkan alat pembantu jalan itu pada sahabatnya, membantu Eren duduk. "Aku harus cemas, tahu? Kau itu masih belum sepenuhnya sehat."

Sahabatnya yang telah duduk tertawa kecil, "Kalau kau punya anak nanti, kujamin anak-anakmu itu akan merasa terlalu diperhatikan terus."

Armin mendengus geli. "Anak-anakku pun akan terlalu memperhatikanku, kurasa." Genggaman tangannya pada pegangan kursi roda di belakang Eren mengerat, Armin memutar kursi itu menghadap pintu dan hendak membawa Eren keluar.

Eren ikut mendengus geli mendengar jawabannya, "Kedengarannya menyenangkan kalau aku sering-sering berkunjung ke rumah keluargamu yang seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku tidak sabar untuk segera datang ke pesta pernikahanmu."

Armin bersyukur karena ia berada di belakang, dan semu merah di pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Eren. Hari masih pagi, dan sahabatnya ini sudah coba-coba menggodanya. "Jangan bahas itu." balasnya, sambil membuka pintu dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar.

"Kenapa memangnya?" keadaan mereka serupa; Armin pun tidak melihat senyum jahil Eren. "Sudah lama berpacaran, terus kapan kalian akan menikah? Aku tidak sabar melihat bayi-bayi lucu hasil persilangan malaikat dengan kuda."

Armin tidak kuat menahan tawa. Ia mencubit pelan pundak Eren yang pura-pura mengaduh sakit. "Aku tidak bisa melahirkan dan punya bayi, Eren—dan apa maksudmu dengan malaikat dan kuda itu." tukasnya pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kekasihnya itu memang terlihat seperti kuda, dan ia sendiri lumayan tersanjung saat disamakan dengan malaikat.

Eren ikut tergelak, "Maksudku, mungkin saja akan ada _unicorn _yang terlahir di dunia." suaranya bergetar jenaka.

Langkah kaki supir kursi roda si pasien berhenti. Eren menoleh dan mendapati Armin sedang menatapnya horor. Sang surai _amber _langsung pasang cengiran paling manisnya.

Armin mencubiti kedua pipi Eren gemas. Eren mengaduh, cubitan sahabatnya itu memang sakit betulan. "Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Kau itu ya—" kini Armin menjewer pelan telinga Eren. Yang dijewer menggeleng-geleng minta dilepas, "belakangan ini kau didongengkan apa oleh Mina?"

Eren cemberut, pasang wajah sebal yang palsu. Armin hanya mendengus menahan tawa karena sikapnya.

"Err, beragam mitologi kuno entah darimana. Hanya beberapa yang kuingat, salah satunya ya tentang kuda bersayap yang bisa terbang itu." lagi-lagi Eren tertawa, membayangkan jika seandainya kedua sahabat yang terdekat dengannya itu benar-benar memiliki keturunan _unicorn_.

Si _blonde_ tahu jelas apa yang sedang berada di pikiran si _brunette_. "Berhenti membayangkannya. Kuda terbang itu hanya ada dalam mitologi belaka. Mina benar-benar sukses meracuni otakmu, ya." Armin kembali memacu kursi roda, masuk ke dalam lift. Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol lantai teratas gedung rumah sakit. Pantulan kedua pemuda yang berbeda warna rambut itu terlihat buram di dinding dalam lift. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Beberapa dari mitologi yang ia ceritakan cukup menarik. Misalnya tentang _valkyrie _yang mengendarai _unicorn_—aduh!"

"Eren!" Armin mencubit lagi sebelah pipi Eren gemas. "_Seriously. _Berhentilah membicarakan kuda terbang."

Wajah Eren kembali tertekuk, "Aku kan tidak menyinggung hal itu lagi. Aku sedang membicarakan mitologi. Kau saja yang sensitif."

Armin tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Setengahnya malu, setengahnya lagi sebal. Yang manapun itu, telah membuat pipi tirusnya kembali merona merah. "Kalau begitu ceritakan saja mitologi yang lain."

Cemberut di wajah Eren seketika menghilang saat mendengar balasan Armin yang lebih terdengar sebagai elakan. Eren baru saja mengerti kalau Armin merasa terganggu dengan topik kuda terbang, tentu ia tahu alasannya. "Baik, baik. Aku tidak akan menyebutkan mahluk itu lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan kalau kalian punya anak—"

"Ereennn…." Armin hanya memanggilnya dengan lafal sedikit panjang, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Eren bungkam. Entah kenapa panggilan itu terdengar horor di telinganya. Apa mungkin karena nada suaranya yang rendah dan mereka sedang berada di dalam lift sempit sampai membuat panggilan itu terdengar seperti menggema?

Darah di tengkuk berdesir dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Mendadak Eren takut untuk menoleh ke belakang. Jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba saja surai pirang Armin berubah menjadi rambut hitam panjang berantakan.

Tanpa sadar Eren menghela nafas lega karena pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari depan jendela tanpa tirai tepat di depan menyambut mereka. Keduanya reflek menyipitkan mata. Cepat-cepat Armin melangkah keluar lift demi melindungi indra penglihatan mereka dan tiba di depan sebuah pintu besi biru berkarat.

"Harusnya tadi kita bawa kacamata hitam, ya?" tanya Armin pada dirinya sendiri yang kelupaan. Dia mendorong kursi roda Eren ke sebelah pintu, kemudian membuka pintu besi itu dengan tenaga ekstra. Eren menatap agak kasihan padanya; andai saja ia bisa membantu sahabatnya itu yang tenaganya tidak seberapa, tapi dirinya sendiri apa daya?

Tangan Armin menarik kenop pintu, dan gesekan besi berkarat yang membentur lantai menimbulkan bunyi mendecit yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Eren dan Armin sama-sama meringis mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi, kedua pemuda itu disambut dengan cerahnya sinar matahari yang terasa hampir membutakan. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama, mata keduanya menjadi terbiasa. Armin menuntun kursi jalan sampai ke pinggir atap gedung rumah sakit. Armin tidak perlu khawatir sahabatnya itu akan jatuh karena ada dinding setinggi setengah meter di pinggirannya. Beberapa tiang jemuran dan seprai putih yang sudah kering dan bergoyang karena tiupan angin mereka lewati. Hidung Eren tidak tahan untuk tidak menghirupi bau pewangi pakaian yang beraroma lavender. Ia sangat menyukai wangi menenangkan bunga warna keunguan itu.

"Pagi ini terlalu cerah. Kau yakin hari ini mau berjemur, Eren? Tidak kepanasan?" tanya si pirang, khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Panas-panas begini malah bagus untukku. Lagipula banyak angin, kok. Tidak akan gerah." jawab Eren, memandangi pekarangan rumah sakit kota Sina dan jalan raya besar di depannya. Banyak sekali orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, rel kereta MRT dan rumah-rumah juga terlihat dari posisinya. Matahari mengintip pada horizon di kejauhan, sedikit terhalang oleh badan dua gedung tinggi. Eren tersenyum menatap pemandangan kota pagi hari.

Armin mendesah pasrah, menuruti kemauan sahabatnya. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan mata birunya melirik angka pada jam. "Jam tujuh lebih lima belas. Dua puluh menit lagi, nanti Mina akan ke sini dan membawamu masuk kamar. Aku akan bilang padanya saat keluar."

Eren mengangguk pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum lebar sambil menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah parkiran. "Lihat, sang mempelai sudah datang menjemput pengantinnya."

Pandangan Armin menatap parkiran, senyum kecil menghias bibirnya. Sempat-sempatnya ia mencubit lagi pipi Eren, salah satu kebiasaannya kalau sedang gemas akan godaan sahabatnya itu. "Jangan menggodaku terus. Sudah, ya. Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu. Terus kalau mau mandi, baju-bajumu sudah ada di atas meja kecil sebelah wastafel. Ah, kau harus makan juga buah di dalam parsel yang dibawa teman-teman kemarin. Jangan merengek pada Mina untuk minta dibelikan kopi! Nanti kutanya pada Mina, kalau kau nakal, kuhukum kau. Aku akan menelponmu setiap tiga jam sekali. Kau harus angkat handphonemu yang ada di atas ranjang ya—"

"Iya-iya! Astaga Armin, aku ini sampai hafal dengan wejanganmu itu." Eren memutar bola matanya, takjub karena Armin lebih mirip ibu-ibu over-protektif.

Armin tersenyum cemas, "Kau cuma sekedar hafal saja, tapi kelakuanmu itu nakal sekali. Mina bilang sarapanmu selalu habis setengah. Kau itu butuh makan banyak, Eren."

Eren menghela nafas, "Ya, ya. Kuhabiskan sarapanku." jawabnya malas.

Armin menangkap kemalasan dalam jawaban itu. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini cuma asal bicara. Ingin rasanya dia tinggal hari ini dan merawat Eren, tapi waktu kuliah selalu menjepit. Mencoba sabar, Armin ikutan menghela nafas, "Aku pergi. Kau harus baik-baik, ya."

Eren menoleh dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "Bilang pada Jean agar tidak mengebut. Kalian hati-hati di jalan." balas Eren mewanti-wanti. Armin memberikan senyum terakhirnya pagi itu dan berbalik pergi. Kekasihnya sudah menunggu di lobi.

Beberapa menit terlewati, dan Eren memandangi dua sejoli yang merupakan sahabatnya di parkiran. Pasangan itu sempat memandang ke atap rumah sakit, melihat figur Eren, dan melambaikan tangan. Eren tersenyum lebar dan hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil merah dan pergi melewati gerbang rumah sakit. Eren terus menatap mobil itu sampai menghilang di belokan jalan raya.

Eren berjemur sambil memandangi pemandangan kota. Sepuluh menit, dan wajahnya mulai kepanasan. Terus terang ia baru menyesal karena lupa bilang pada Armin untuk membawa topinya saat di kamar. Jadi Eren cuma bisa merunduk demi melindungi panasnya terpaan sinar matahari yang membakar. Kedua telapak tangannya ia sentuhkan ke kulit wajahnya, mencari-cari dingin yang hanya sekejap. Meskipun banyak angin, tapi itu tidak mengurangi sengatan. Masih merunduk, Eren meniup-niup poni rambut di dahinya yang mulai basah karena keringat.

Ah, sungguh, ternyata sepuluh menit berjemur saja sudah cukup di pagi hari yang terlalu cerah begini. Eren berdoa dalam hati agar Mina segera datang menjemputnya. Ia ingin segera bersantai di kamarnya yang sejuk sambil makan buah anggur yang dingin.

Lima menit, dan setengah tubuh belakang Eren yang terkena sengatan mulai terasa panas. Eren kembali duduk bersandar pada punggung kursi. Menghela nafas berulang-ulang sambil menyipitkan mata karena sinar yang menusuk. Ia menunggui perawat magang yang juga merupakan teman satu sekolahnya dulu. Eren menunggui gadis bernama Mina Carolina—yang telat menjemputnya dan membiarkannya terpanggang.

_Mana sih Mina? Lama-lama aku bisa gosong di sini._

Waktu satu menit terasa seperti satu jam. Lagi-lagi Eren merunduk karena tidak tahan wajahnya kena sengat.

.

.

.

Pagi sangat cerah, jadi Rivaille memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar. Karena kejadian kemarin, ia memang butuh banyak ketenangan. Apalagi semalam ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan si pemuda yang menjadi korbannya. Taman rumah sakit sudah banyak orang yang berjalan-jalan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri di atap.

Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam lift. Jalannya agak pelan karena kondisinya yang masih belum pulih benar. Sinar mentari yang menyambut penglihatannya ia tepis dengan perlindungan dari kacamata hitam yang dikenakan. Topi beret warna hitam menutupi helaian surai eboninya. Ia sudah siap menghadapi sengatan matahari di pagi hari yang terlalu cerah begini. Matanya yang sudah sipit, semakin menyipit karena heran pintu atap rumah sakit terbuka lebar.

Begitu mantan pencuri itu keluar, seprai putih yang berkibar menyambutnya. Dan sosok orang sedang duduk merunduk di kursi roda dekat pinggiran atap.

Rivaille tahu orang itu sedang berjemur—dan sepertinya sedang kepanasan. Entah, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba menarik salah satu seprai dan kedua kaki berjalan mendekatinya. Dari bentuk punggung dan panjang rambutnya, ia tahu bahwa orang itu seorang pemuda. Rivaille memperhatikan rambut coklat di belakang kepalanya bergoyang lembut karena tiupan angin.

Satu gerakan, tangannya melebarkan kain di atas si pemuda. Kain itu jatuh dengan lembut menutupi seluruh tubuh dan kursi rodanya.

Rivaille yang berdiri di samping kanan kursi roda, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke pemandangan kota. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah si pemuda karena baru kali ini dirinya menolong orang secara cuma-cuma. Entah kenapa, Rivaille merasa malu. Dari sudut mata kirinya, ia melihat si pemuda menegakkan tubuh dan mendongak menatapnya. Tapi Rivaille tidak ikut menatapnya.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang kepanasan?" tanyanya. Kain yang menutup bahu diangkat untuk menutupi juga kepalanya. "Ah, ini kan seprai. Kau mengambilnya dari jemuran di belakang kita, ya?"

"Tadi aku melihat ayam yang sedang dipanggang."

Dengusan geli yang Rivaille dapatkan, "Iya, panas tadi memang seperti dalam oven pemanggang." suara pemuda itu penuh kejenakaan, "Aku sedang menunggu perawat untuk menjemputku, tapi dia tidak datang."

"Kenapa kau tidak turun saja sendiri?" Rivaille masih terus menatap ke depan. Pandangan si pemuda juga kembali menatap pemandangan kota, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam kain di sisi telinga, demi menghalau sengatan panas.

"Aku tidak bisa. Tanganku terlalu lemah untuk mendorong roda. Bahkan mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi pun aku tak bisa."

Rivaille tidak mendengar nada sedih di dalam suaranya. Sedikit rasa penasaran mulai muncul, tapi wajahnya tetap tidak mau menatap wajah si pemuda. Topi beret yang ia kenakan untuk menghalau sinar menciptakan bayangan pada wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Pemuda itu menggumam tidak jelas sebentar, seolah ragu untuk menceritakan. Tapi Rivaille hanya diam, tidak menuntut dia untuk bercerita. Selama beberapa saat, hanya ada suara deruan angin diantara mereka.

"Aku kecelakaan." kini telinga tajam Rivaille menangkap nada sedih yang jelas, "Ajaibnya, aku selamat. Tapi aku koma, dan tubuhku tidak bisa kembali normal."

Rivaille diam dan menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan.

"Aku baru sadar dua bulan yang lalu. Tersadar dengan kondisi kedua tangan hampir lumpuh, kaki kiri sepenuhnya lumpuh dan kaki kanan hanya sepanjang lutut."

Rivaille melirik sekilas pada si pemuda yang wajahnya tertutup seprai. Dia baru menyadari kain celana di kaki kanannya yang tidak berisi. Perut Rivaille terasa menggelitik, sensasi yang selalu ia rasakan setiap ada hal yang mengusik pikirannya. Seperti detektif yang bisa merasakan kalau ada hal yang mengganjal di setiap kasusnya.

"Kapan kecelakaan itu terjadi?"

Desau nafas yang lirih terdengar, "Sepuluh September, dua tahun yang lalu."

Degup jantung Rivaille terpacu. Darah di seluruh tubuhnya berdesir, pembuluh nadinya berdenyut dengan frekuensi setara pelari maraton.

_Mungkinkah?_

Mendadak Rivaille tidak berani menoleh. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah pemuda di sebelahnya. Rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk saat suara ceria dan jenaka mengalihkan dunianya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu? Aku Eren Jaeger. Karena aku sudah menceritakan kisahku, sekarang giliranmu."

Ia salah. Keceriaan dalam suara halus itu sanggup membuatnya menoleh.

Dunia Rivaille seolah runtuh, saat menatap manik hijau terang yang selalu ia ratapi setiap malam. Hatinya berceceran, menyaksikan senyum hangat yang tulus terhias di wajah manisnya. Kenapa ia dipertemukan lagi dengan korbannya? Kalau dengan hal seperti ini, Rivaille sama sekali tidak siap. Ia lebih siap jika saja polisi tiba-tiba datang dan menyeretnya ke dalam penjara. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu masih hidup dan mata itu kembali menghantuinya—kini berwujud nyata dan sedang menatapnya lembut tanpa tahu bahwa ia adalah mahluk brengsek yang telah merenggut kehidupannya. Rivaille tidak ingin menatap mata itu meski mencintainya karena dibarengi rasa bersalah—tapi dirinya tidak kuasa untuk memalingkan muka. Ada suatu magnet dalam kebeningan di sana; menarik seluruh atensinya seperti gravitasi bumi yang menarik meteor yang menjelajah bebas di galaksi semesta.

"Siapa namamu?" permata cantik itu mengedip. Kurang dari satu detik, kelereng obsidiannya turut menangkap bulu mata yang panjang dan rapi.

Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menata hati dan membasahi kerongkongan yang kering. "Rivaille. Hanya Rivaille saja."

"Oh." Kepala itu mengangguk pelan. "Kau hutang padaku tentang ceritamu, Rivaille." Senyum jenaka ia perlihatkan.

Hatinya meledak dan menjadi serpihan. Rivaille mati-matian meredam emosi kesedihan karena rasa bersalahnya. Pemuda yang ia tabrak terlihat begitu tegar dan tampak seperti orang bahagia. Sama sekali tidak ada sorot kesedihan dalam matanya. Pandangan Rivaille menurun menatap kaki si pemuda. Penyesalan menusuknya karena dia akan selamanya cacat.

_Beranikah_ _ia mengaku sekarang?_

"Rivaille?" mata hijau menyipit heran. Rivaille menguatkan diri kembali menatapnya.

"Ceritaku nanti saja," lidahnya menggiring saliva di dalam mulut ke belakang untuk ditelan, entah kenapa terasa pahit. "Eren."

_Eren_. Tidak henti-hentinya Rivaille mengulang nama itu dalam benak. Seakan mematri pada titik terdalam otak karena takut ia akan lupa.

"Eren!"

Perhatian kedua laki-laki yang berada di atap itu teralihkan pada suara wanita yang memanggil dari belakang. Tidak perlu menoleh, Eren sudah mengenali suara siapa. Rivaille membalik badan dan menatap seorang perawat muda sedang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Maaf lama, ada pasien yang tiba-tiba saja merepotkan." Perawat itu menatap bingung pada kain seprai yang membungkus tubuh pasien khususnya. "Lho? Ini kan seprai yang kujemur semalam."

"Mina, kau lama sekali. Kalau saja tidak ada orang ini yang menutupiku dengan seprai, aku mungkin sudah pingsan dengan kulit gosong." Eren mendengus dengan wajah merengut. Rivaille memperhatikannya.

Anggukan singkat Mina berikan, tak apa-apalah seprai itu ia cuci lagi. Senyuman minta maaf ia sunggingkan, "Maaf ya, Eren. Dan—" mata coklat gelapnya beradu dengan obsidian pria yang tidak ia kenal, tapi Mina tahu kalau orang itu seorang pasien dari pakaiannya, "umm, terima kasih karena sudah membantu Eren."

Rivaille mengangguk nyaris tidak terlihat sebagai balasan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar, Eren." ajak Mina, menarik seprai yang setengahnya sudah kotor karena mengenai debu lantai atap. Ia naikkan setengah bagian kainnya ke kursi roda Eren agar tidak menganggu saat jalan. Tangannya memegang pegangan, dan Mina baru saja akan memutar kursi saat pasien rangkap temannya itu bersuara.

"Ah, aku ada di kamar 127. Datang saja kalau ingin melunasi hutang ceritamu ya, Rivaille."

Rivaille bergeming saat senyuman yang bisa mengalahkan sengatan matahari itu dilayangkan padanya. Menyengat syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya seperti listrik tegangan rendah. Bola matanya bergulir memandangi Eren yang berlalu pergi. Angin bertiup kencang, dan ia bahkan tidak perduli saat topi beretnya terbawa melayang.

Sama seperti topinya barusan, pikirannya juga sedang melayang-layang. Tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seorang pemuda dengan mata seperti bintang. Relung hati terdalamnya tahu ia bersalah, tapi detik itu juga telah memutuskan inilah saat tepat baginya untuk menebus dosa.

Dosanya pada Eren sama sekali tidak terbantahkan. Ia tersiksa. Jiwanya tercekik karena tidak tahu harus berada di mana—terjepit antara rasa bersalah dan rasa cinta.

Ya, Rivaille jatuh cinta. Tidak sekadar cinta pada mata bintangnya, tapi jatuh cinta pada sosoknya secara keseluruhan.

Obsidiannya menatap langit. Berdoa dalam hati pada semesta agar diberi izin menebus semua dosa yang ia lakukan.

Rivaille jatuh cinta—untuk pertama kali. Yang ia tidak paham dan sesali; kenapa rasa cintanya jatuh pada korbannya sendiri?

Bila diumpamakan; maka permata hijau itu merupakan gravitasi, Rivaille adalah meteor dan Eren sebagai bumi.

Gravitasi yang kuat menarik meteor untuk menyudahi penjelajahannya dan datang kepada planet bernama bumi.

Tapi jika sang meteor berani singgah, maka bumi yang dicintainya itu akan meledak hancur dan menjadi debu bermilyaran buih.

.

.

.

.

umm….to be continued?

Awalnya, saya hanya berencana membuat panjang cerita sekitaran 5k-6k words dan oneshot. Tapi emang dasar kebiasaan saya suka manjang-manjangin adegan, jadi tembus 9k! Sumpah, baru pertama kali ini saya ngetik satu chapter panjang begini.

Fik ini masih banyak sekali kekurangan yang bertebaran. Saya ragu apakah adegan ketabraknya Eren itu bisa membuat pembaca turut merasakan atmosfir tegang dari sudut pandang Jean. Ah, percakapan antara trio absurd Erwin-Hanji-Rivaille juga rasanya aneh. Apakah kalian mau memberikan kritik dan saran pada saya? Saya sangat ingin dikritik agar bisa maju dan berkembang dan membuat lanjutan ceritanya lebih baik lagi…

Maaf kalau perasaan sedih Rivaille itu tidak sampai pada kalian. Saya masih lumayan kesusahan membangun feels dalam cerita. x(

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, dan jutaan terima kasih serta pelukan akan saya berikan jika kalian berkenan untuk sekadar meninggalkan jejak pada kotak di bawah. ^-^

Lanjutan cerita ini akan fokus pada Rivaille yang modus—engg, nebus dosanya pada Eren. Jadi, akan ada adegan-adegan fluff (dan mungkin sedikit angsa) antara mereka.

Saya…apakah saya akan melanjutkan atau tidak, tergantung dari kalian…

Terima kasih sekali lagi. Semua pembaca cerita saya sudah dianggap menjadi teman saya. ;")

Salam manis,

Pon


End file.
